SSBB: Universal Soldiers
by KeemtheMighty
Summary: This is my first fic. The smasher must stop a evil force, who is hell bent on destroying Master Hand and his allies.
1. Chapter 1

**SSBB: Universal Soldiers**

**Prologue:**

In the beginning, the Multiverse was governed by an immortal group of beings known as

God's Hand, or Hands, for short. They ruled from a giant Nexus point known as the Final Destination. The leader of the Hand's was known as Alpha Hand.

Alpha had three sons. The oldest was called Beta Hand, the second called Master Hand, and the youngest was given the unfortunate name of Crazy Hand. Soon the time came when Alpha hand had to step down as leader of the Hands. So, he had to choose his successor. Though Beta Hand was the elder sibling, Master Hand was chosen to become leader. This infuriated Beta Hand. He was destined to lead. It was HIS throne. Beta stormed from the Final Destination. For a millennia, Beta wondered in the void of space. Soon he came upon a power stronger than any other power he had ever known. It was the power of darkness. He knew this power would help him defeat his family, so he let the power course through him. On that day, he became the being known as Dark Hand. Dark Hand led a surprise attack on the other Hands on Final Destination. The Hand's fought back, but Dark and his army was to much. Eventually, the only beings alive were Dark Hand and his siblings, Master and Crazy. The three fought a grand battle, and just when it seemed as if Dark had won, Master and Crazy gave a last ditch effort and vanquished Dark Hand. As he disappeared, he gave a promise that he would return and claim his throne. So because of this, Master and Crazy would recruit fighters from different world's to fight for them. These warriors soon began to be known as the Smashers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Yes, I've finally done it," a man yelled," I've finally done it"!

A man stood at the top of his high rise corporate office with a ancient book in his hand. The man had a ominous look in his eye. He was a tall, muscular, about 30 in age. He was the CEO of a large company in New York. His pale skin shined in the darkness.

" Finally, after all these years, I've found a way to destroy those accursed Hands. With this book, I can finally create a perfect army. An army strong enough to wipe out the Hands. But, I think I'm going to need a little assistance." He became surrounded by dark energy. The energy lifted him from the ground, and into the air.

" Soon, I, Victor Romanov, will be invincible. Know one will be powerful to beat me. I will rule all the Multiverse. HA HA HA!" And with that Victor Romanov flew into the night sky.

………………………………

In the Smash Mansion…………..

The smashers sat a long table in the main dining hall of the mansion. Just three days ago, they welcomed Snake, Pit, Meta-knight, and Wario into the group. Food was all over the table. Each smasher sat in his or her own designated seat , and waited for the arrival of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Kirby and Yoshi began to wolf down all food in sight.

"Stop you two," ordered Link, " You both know that no one eats before the Hand's get here."

"Yoshi," cried Yoshi.

" I don't care how hungry you are," Link shouted, " DON'T TOUCH THE FOOD"!

"There goes Kirby stuffing his hole again," said Meta-Knight, " At this rate, The next time we duel he'll be to fat to keep up".

"Pyo," said Kirby as he happily inhales a whole chicken.

" I thought I told you not to touch the food," shouted Link again.

" He-a didn't really touch-a it, Link," Mario said amusingly," He-a inhaled it-a".

" Everybody calm down," said Peach calmingly, " Let's not ruin supper"!

"Peach is right," said Zelda, "Let's all remain calm until the Hand's get here."

"Speaking of those two freaky Hand's," Wario said gruffly, " I wonder where those two losers are."

" Yeah," exclaimed Bowser, " No one makes King Bowser Koopa waiting. Not even the almighty Hands."

"You're not-a king here-a, Bowser," said Luigi with a smirk.

" I'll fry you, plumber," roared Bowser as he took in a deep breath to use his Koopa Fire technique.

Just as Luigi was about to become toast. A voice boomed over the intercom.

" Code Red. All Smashers report to the Final Destination, immediately. Master Hand out"

"Guess we'd better go," said Zelda. And with that all the Smashers ran toward the Final Destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The smashers raced to the Final Destination to answer Master Hand's call. Within moments they arrived.

"What-a is it Master," Mario said, "What-a is the emergency?"

"It better be good," Wario gruffed, " It's been frikin boring since I joined this group."

" ShOw a LiTtLe ReSpecT," said Crazy Hand," DoN't TaLk to My BrOtHer LiKe ThAT".

"Sorry," said Wario

"Come on Master," said Samus, " what were we called here for."

" The problem, Ms. Aran, is that someone has attacked the Final Destination," said Master Hand.

"Who would dare lead an attack on you two," said Roy, " that's like commiting suicide".

" Yeah, it took me, Mario, Kirby, Link, and Bowser to defeat you two," said Marth, " and that was just training."

" Well, if you all don't believe your old master," said MH, " Then see for yourself." As soon as he said this a giant television screen fell down. It began to

play a video. The video showed the two Hand's fighting off what appeared to be wireframes. But these wireframes were different than the ones the Smasher's usually

trained with. These were black, instead the normal purple color, and looked a lot stronger than the others. The Hand's handled these enemies with ease.

"Pika, Pika," said Pikachu.

" Yes, my little friend," said MH to the yellow mouse, " those are wireframes."

" Wait a minute, I thought that only you and Crazy could control those," cried Ness.

" These are not your normal wireframes," said MH, " these are dark frames."

" What are-a dark Frames?" asked Mario.

" Dark frames are wireframes that have been infused with the power of darkness," explained Mh, " they are extremely powerful."

" But were do they come from," said Pit, the newest of the Smashers.

" I can explain that," spoke Mewtwo, who had read MH mind, " they are created by someone who has gained by a being who has gained they the power of

ultimate darkness."

" You are correct as always, Mewtwo" said MH, " but the only being that had that power was destroyed eons ago."

" So, who do you think sent them," said Zelda with worry in her voice.

" We don't know," MH answered, " but we have reason to beleive that this was only the first wave."

" So, you want us to handle them, right," said Snake

" Right. Crazy and I would normally be able to handle it, but with Crazy's current mental state it would be difficult", replied MH.

" My MeNtAl StAte iS FiNE," shouted CH, but as soon as he said this, he flew off into the sky screeming," PoNIeS!"

" I get-a ya point-a," laughed Luigi.

" Be on your guard, smashers." MH warned, " We do not know what we are dealing wi-" He was cut off, when about 150 Dark Frames burst onto the Final

Destination. A large Frame that was obviously the leader spoke.

" SURRENDER, AND PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO MASTER ROMANOV OR PERISH"

" Looks like it's time to get this party started!" said Falco as he and the rest of the took their battle stances.

" This is going to be one hell of a fight," shouted Captain Falcon, " SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!"


End file.
